infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jade Warrior
https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/f88f2fe248d82ac2ce618b333ae66438.png '' 85aff93a65a18d43b1fa1fab50e62eb1.png '' Full name: 小莉陰 Xiaoli Yin Pronunciation: '''Sh-Ow-Li-Yin '''Nickname(s) or Alias: 李寅 Li Yin Occupation: Princess of the 羽毛 Yumao Dynasty Gender: '''Female '''Species: ''Torimata'' https://i.gyazo.com/1a3553bb910f2d605ac9ac7e8500df2e.png フェザーフォーク ''' '''Translation: Feather Folk Habitat: High Grounds, Mountains, Trees Diet: Omnivorous https://i.gyazo.com/55de07f9a4afd6d01d0271a083c46eec.png Description: One particularly monstrous breed of yokai is the feathered people known as the Torimata. Torimata are found in high grounds, mountains, and trees and is an evolved form of bird demon. They are a very rare species that are exclusively native to the East Quadrant. Not only that, but the entire royal bloodline over the East Quadrant consist of Torimata. This race is exclusive to this bloodline ONLY. Xiaoli Yin's case, her features, and abilities are unique. Appearance: When these creatures transform from ordinary animals into yokai, their mouths, and noses meld and become beaks, their skin is sprinkled and adorns feathers and their hands and feet resemble claws and talons. Torimata are beautiful beings while cryptic creatures. Bright, bold, blinding colors and hues are what they wear. These are the majestic monsters that many are in awe of. https://i.gyazo.com/f2582d9f2c039d95587fc130addd1478.png Behavior: While not all Torimata are malicious or violent towards others, all Torimata certainly are to be feared. They, like many other demons, look upon humans with contempt. However, there are exceptions to this of course. Xiaoli is one. The Torimata of the Yumao Dynasty are merciful and benevolent. Only when the Torimata are provoked do they seek the path of ill will and violence. These are gentle, loving, balanced beings who seek out knowledge, wisdom, and educational guidance. Torimata is a highly intellectual race. This fact alone makes their primal, aggressive, animalistic, and predatorial outbursts more lethal and deadly when coupled with intellect in the blunt and heat of battle. Age: 20 City or town of birth: 鳳凰帝國 '''Fenghuang Diguo ( Phoenix Empire ) '''Currently Lives: '''Nowhere, Runaway '''Languages Spoken: '''English, Japanese, Chinese, Ge de Niao '''Native language: 歌的鳥 Ge de Niao ( Song of the Birds ) Relationship Status: '''Engaged ( Arranged Marriage ) https://i.gyazo.com/13b304bcf79666301d1a869e97cacbef.png https://i.gyazo.com/83fb73d283ea659010215d5d155fc729.png toph___youtube__by_rossdraws-dajfris.jpg '''Description: ''With a plump figure, complimented by her rounding curves, Xiaoli has been equipped with undeniable beauty. Shining brightly, her soft and crystalline irises gleam vibrantly in blues, bold violets, and brilliance. Silky smooth strands of dark chestnut brown velvet waterfalls over her shoulders while playfully swinging and tickling the small of her back. This cream milky beauty has, though petite in size, is voluptuous. Her well rounded breasts, slender waist, and shapely thighs are complimented by her shimmering honeydew skin. Xiaoli is a princess to rival all others.'' 972076e28728eb00b38e1b48120bf0ab.png 318e961ec5aa63a8c74c5f27c9962157.png Height: '''4'11 '''Weight: '''145 lbs '''Figure/build: '''Slender, curvy '''Hair color: '''Dark Chestnut '''Eye color: '''Blue Violet '''Skin: '''Creamy, Milky '''Feathers: Multicolored Piercings: ''' None '''Preferred style of clothing: '''Traditional, commoner clothing https://i.gyazo.com/421dec2b25966c435b3f02e77068b447.png https://i.gyazo.com/0fcbb9ffbe975c82d3c3f122b126368d.png '''Personality: ''Xiaoli has a very matter-of-fact personality. Classy, elegant, accompanied by grace; Xiaoli is able to warm the hearts of nearly anyone she encounters. She has strong resolve, knows what she wants, and knows how to get it. Passionate and beautiful. Determination is key. Her strong willpower, but others see it as just being incredibly stubborn and hard headed. Her friends are her heart. She doesn't take it lightly when one is in danger. If she can put a halt to it, she will put herself in harm's way for just about anyone. Xiaoli is the kind of person you would want to have you back. She is both a faithful companion in battle and trusted confidant behind closed doors. She loves hard and despises the same. Her emotions resemble the likeness of a well sharpened double bladed sword. Do not cross her. She is slow to anger and often gives cold smiles when she is enraged. Rare. So, be careful. God forbid anyone is dumb enough to cross her. Things are viable to get ugly. Really ugly. Really fast.'' '' 1dde814e0604b92716fb7009fe574a6f.jpg toph_grown_up_ver2_by_ossamu.jpg 9f8215bd3b8d1e93f0ad8e94b330c1e1.jpg '' Positive traits: I'ntelligent, Level Headed, Patient, Reliable, Strong willed, Compassionate '''Negative traits: '''Intimidating, Demanding, Indifferent, Formidable, Malignant, Despondent https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png https://i.gyazo.com/e53cb8082adb15c454a6549ae31d59c6.png c78f8523ed0c3f91297f0180f9142002.png b3382a188e4fa8d58a7207c20ac71d18.png '''Passive or Aggressive: '''Aggressive '''Weapon of Choice: '''Enchanted Bamboo Flute https://i.gyazo.com/dfda342b8041f7514b4720e8e2a5490e.gif Xiaoli can summon her enchanted flute in the heat of battle for offensive, defensive, and/or supplementary purposes. Using her flute, Xiaoli can control and manipulate birds. She using the notes she plays to urge them to flock together to aid her in battle. They help her during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for flight. Xiaoli can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. https://i.gyazo.com/4b44d8da636250dd4c82030257159dda.gif '''Special Abilities ' https://i.gyazo.com/d5fef7345c51e5e53eec256ac3a3921b.gif '''Hollow Skeleton: '''User has hollowed out bone structure, making them lighter, faster, agiler than they appear. '''Camouflage: '''User can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of " static camouflage ". '''Echolocation: '''User emits calls out to the environment and listen to the echoes of those calls that return from various objects near them, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, they can use ambient sounds to do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/light, Invisibility is useless against it, as are most forms of Camouflage. '''Song of the Birds: User can use their voice to communicate and manipulate avian life to their advantage. Telescopic Vision: '''User is capable of zooming their vision in on things, allowing them to see distant objects on a magnified scale. Some users may be able to see vast distances, outside the atmosphere, solar system or even galactic distances. https://i.gyazo.com/65cd3ba00ec1b5b2bab6e1053eb70b93.gif '''Microscopic Vision: '''User is able to see items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye at normal clarity. '''Bladed Wings: '''User possesses blade-tipped wings that can be used as weapons as well as some degree of flight. '''Enhanced Bite: '''User has a particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw muscles, unusual jaw structure (mandibles of insects, beak, etc.) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends on of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite surface and their shape. '''Bullet Feathers: '''User shoots sharpened feathers and uses the projectiles as weapons in the middle of a combat scenario. '''Syncing Discipline: Xiaoli has trained every fiber of her being to work as a singular entity. Including her feather's. Making them almost sentient. They can move on their own. And she can control them even when there no longer attached to her person. They can even charge and harness chi for her to use attack's later on. Fighting skills/techniques ''' '''Phoenix Down: '''Xiaoli charges up her chi and flaps her wings in her opponent's direction. Feathers scatter in the area around her opponent, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient chi control, the multiple lethally charged feathers are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Xiaoli commands the chi charged feathers, which shift from their natural colors to a lucid bright glow, to rapidly spiral around the opponent creating a vacuum by vortex. While this happens, the feathers inevitably rain down on the opponent ( trapped in an oxygenless vacuum ) with a vicious onslaught from every direction. The fortified razor cutting feathers hack and slice the flesh of the enemy, before combusting around them in a flaming tornado. This fills the area with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. '''Seismic Split: '''Xiaoli charges up her chi and encases it around her feathers. She is able to detach them from her body or use the few she has in her human form as actual blades to help fend off foes. When activated by her chi, these feather blades can emit a headache splitting high frequency sound wave that when struck upon any surface ( another weapon, object, items, environment, ect. ) The wave travels through the object in question, vibrates it's entirety and shatters it from the inside out. Its force can be amplified at her will. The ringing noise has the potential to cause other's eardrums to burst as well. However, Xiaoli has an immunity to its frequency. This attack is highly dangerous and extremely deadly. ''Seismic Fiber: An advanced version of Seismic Split--Xiaoli can disperse her feathers and disassemble them to nothing but mere fibers. The feather fibers will scatter and once settled on an object these fibers can emit an even higher pitched and more deadly frequency than the former. The time between wavelengths' start and finish is slimmer. The attack's margined time of effect takes place 5x faster. It is extremely difficult to avoid once activated by Xiaoli's chi.'' https://i.gyazo.com/c98556ff7015e432cf0ed80506a6c257.png '''Parents names: 明霞 '''Mingxia ( Mother ) 孔亮 Kong Liang ( Father ) '''Are parents alive or dead?: '''Alive ' '''Siblings: '''Yes, two older brothers and one younger brother '''Important Relatives:' No https://i.gyazo.com/e924e43c93b76b551a1172d057844c35.png ''' ''Royal Family Portrait '' '''Partner/Spouse: '''Hu Shen ( Personal Body Guard ) Prince Siwang Fiancee ( Arranged marriage ) ' '''Children:' None Friends: '''Karret the Strong, Nuki the Drunkard '''Pets: '''N/A '''Enemies: Qing the Grief Glutton https://i.gyazo.com/24120f581638d6bd2b0f3bd8778db112.png Xiaoli is not just any demon. Not only is she the princess of the East Quadrant, she is the Nirvana Goddess 涅磐女神. It is rare, but not impossible. This is the outcome of conception while in the favor of the cursed Stone of Nirvana. In this case, The Emperor and Empress of the Yumao Dynasty possessed the valued orb and while the stone was in their care. They embraced one another. The product of this deadly taboo was Xiaoli. Because of the circumstances of her creation, she is laced to a fate larger than herself. A prize dead or alive for all demons to increase their power. She is the celestial maiden of the demonic realm. https://i.gyazo.com/ab46e1b1c1138adf63e683768c006210.png 明霞 Mingxia ( Mother ) 孔亮 Kong Liang ( Father ) " Drink her blood and she heals the deepest wounds, dine her flesh as banquet and she grants eternal youth, take her hand in marriage and your clan will prosper, bed her and she shatters the lock shackling your abilities' true potential. " ''- Unknown. https://i.gyazo.com/e62d8c2fd7a11d566bd5af9339e8dda6.png '小莉陰 Xiaoli Yin as a teenager' There were two Nirvana Goddesses prior to Xiaoli, but both were taken at young ages. The first was a young girl, her body hacked, torn, and devoured by a horde of wild feral yokai. The second was a teenager; she too had her flesh ripped from her bones, but not before she was beaten and raped to madness. And though there have been two recorded Nirvana Goddesses prior in history, none have been as protected kept as Xiaoli. Once the royal family learned of their daughter's role, they made sure to cover every precaution. No demon dares to lay a hand on her. 5df68204c2f5af615620997cad642aad.jpg 'Prince Siwang' '''Against her will, her family has made arrangments for future for the role she plays. She is currently on the run from the Infinites after they disrupted the wedding between her and Prince Siwang. Xiaoli is in hiding from the general public and her whereabouts are unknown.' https://i.gyazo.com/6fd232263f6a0d07f97fe604ef756ff1.png Category:Gen 1